robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBLOX: The Darkness
StrangeStrangeWeirdGoodGood AFHello, reader. I used to be a huge fan of ROBLOX, but now I can't even bring myself to look at the site anymore. My name is Jason, and I'm twelve. I watch YouTube a lot and I love video games, but no matter what, no matter how hard you try, I'll never ever touch that shit again. Now, I guess I should tell you what has happened. Why else would you be here? It happened, I don't know... two years ago? Yeah, two years ago. Well, I logged onto my account on ROBLOX one day. I remember it was really hot outside and I really didn't want to burn to death out there, and my parents were out for the day, so I decided to spend the day on ROBLOX. I was playing Natural Disaster Survival, my favourite ROBLOX game. I was basically a pro at the game; I almost never died at all. I was really into the game when I noticed that someone had joined the server. Their ROBLOX name was TheDarkness, and they looked like they had a lot of robux. I don't remember exactly what they looked like, but they had peachy skin and wore a suit. They had long black hair and I think they had a noob smile face on or something like that. Remember this was two years ago, so forgive me for not knowing exactly what the dude looked like. But back to the story. I ignored TheDarkness for a while, thinking nothing of them. I began to notice that people were leaving the server one by one, but TheDarkness stayed. Soon only the two of us were left. I was kinda suspicious of them. Why would everyone leave but them? Also, nobody was joining the server. Natural Disaster Survival was super popular at the time, so the servers should've been filling up fast. I played a few rounds of the game with no communication between us. When one of the rounds ended and we spawned back at the lobby tower, they came up to me and said, "Hello there.", standing in front of my avatar. I replied with a simple "Hey!". TheDarkness said "Who are you?" and it wasn't in hashtags like it should be. Questions about personal information are often censored in ROBLOX, and that it wasn't in hashtags was strange to me. A bit perturbed, I answered with a "Why would you want to know? Gross!", or something like that. TheDarkness stepped back in game. "You don't have the right to deny me, you helpless, young child." they had said. I should've left then, but I was just a fool. "This isn't funny." I said, thinking they were joking or just being an asshole. It had been about a minute, and the round hadn't started yet. I was getting worried. What was this "TheDarkness" doing to the game? "It isn't supposed to be funny." TheDarkness replied. I remember them adding a smiley face at the end that seemed almost sinister. "It's supposed to let you know you have no free will anymore. I am your master, dog!". Even now those words haunt my mind. I had no idea what they would do, but I knew I was in deep trouble. The computer screen quickly flashed black a couple times, and I screamed in surprise. "Your screams are weak." they had said after it stopped. I tried to chat, but I was too afraid. How could they know about my fear? Were they listening to me? Even now I don't know for sure, but I know they were certainly weren't joking about anything they said. "Don't question my power, weakling. I see you. I hear you. I sense your sweet, sweet fear." they had said. "Such succulent taste it has, Jason. If you could only taste it...". I shrunk away from my computer and looked all around. I couldn't believe that they had known my name. I thought at the time that they had hacked my computer or could read my mind or something like that."You should fear me, Jason. I am the shadow that lurks on your wall. I am the darkest corners of your mind. I am your greatest fears. I am the thing that will inevitably end your miserable existence." they said. A loud screech came from the computer, an inhuman, monstrous scream. I still hear that screech sometimes in my mind, but that's the least of my problems right now. "Heed my call, young child. You cannot escape my influence for long. I will bring you into the darkness. I will own you." I stood up from my couch as the message came up. TheDarkness's avatar began to morph, the skin melting slowly and the clothes burning. The ROBLOX engine couldn't render this, I was sure. "You have entered my hunting grounds, Jason. I am the darkness, and when the night falls, my shadows will capture you. You cannot escape from the inevitable." They walked closer to my character, hand outstretched. I couldn't move my character, and I think I was almost pissing my pants at that time. The screen began to get darker like it was nighttime, but with a small bit of deep maroon that blended the sky together like a hellish canvas. "Your fear will be so... delicious when I get the chance to taste it..." they said in chat. I managed to close the ROBLOX tab, even though I was shaking horribly. I went to my notifications, only to find a friend request. It was from TheDarkness. Their avatar in the picture was smiling innocently, a disgusting sight. I remember being conflicted over choosing an option for it. If I declined, I didn't know what would happen. If I accepted, would they find me? I had no idea what to pick. Before I could pick one, I received a message from TheDarkness. I wasn't their friend so they shouldn't have been messaging me. "Are you scared, Jason? Are you unsure of yourself? Poor little boy, what a shame I'll have to get rid of such a pitiful human..." I began typing to message them back, but before I could finish they messaged again. "I can see you typing, Jason. I can see your tears, I can hear your breath... it is almost time to strike.". I slammed my computer shut and unplugged it. I ran to my room and I waited. The night came soon enough, and it didn't come. I was about to go to bed, thinking I must have hallucinated when a dark, shadowy figure appeared in my doorway, with no defined shape. My heart was pounding as I backed up against my bedroom wall. I don't remember anything after that, but I guess I was hurt by it because I woke up in the hospital. Apparently I was found knocked out in my room when my parents got home. There were no signs of a break-in at the house. My face was bruised, I had a fat lip and two black eyes. My arm was sprained and my ankle was broken. I remember having a horrible headache when I woke up, and this one phrase continued repeating in my head. "I am still coming. Do not dismiss my absence as being safe.", it said, accompanied by a deep, raspy voice. I was often woken in the night by vicious nightmares for a few weeks after the incident. I told my mum about TheDarkness, and she got a priest to perform an exorcism on my computer, thinking that the technology was the source of the problem. The priest said that TheDarkness was a manifestation of Satan himself bent on harvesting the souls of children. I don't know if that was the real problem, but I know that THING wasn't human. Thank you for listening to my story. ~Jason White~ (This is my first Creepypasta thing. Sorry if it wasn't that scary, but I didn't want to put in too much gore! Write some feedback, please.) Strange Category: Category:Strange